A Place That Heals
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Camp Rock, is a great place, we all know that, but not only is it a music camp, it is also a place that heals. Mitchie is a carer for her mom and Connect 3 are going through a tough time too, Will be a Smitchie pairing eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Mitchie Torres, I am sixteen years old and I am a full time carer for my mom. She has Motor Neurone Disease, it was okay when I was eight all I had to do was put clothes out for her and help her with the exercises but now she is bedridden unless I am able to lift her into her special wheelchair to take her out, but I only do that when I know people aren't going to be staring. Where's my dad, you may ask, well he's got a new wife, a wife who isn't dying who is completely healthy, for the past two years I have skipped middle school, so that I can care for my mom.

Some days are better than others, some day's my mom can speak and she says how much she resents me, she appears to hate me. Not once in my life has someone told me they love me, if they did I can't remember. My only release is my music, I spend as much free time as possible writing music and singing playing my guitar, I long to be able to go to a summer music camp called Camp Rock I had applied this year, but hadn't thought anymore about it since I don't have anyone to look after my mom and the price is pretty high too.

My alarm clock rang loudly and I groaned and got out of bed, mom would need waking in an hour. I walked downstairs, and put on Hot Tunes, there was another report about Shane Gray. The very attractive lead singer of Connect 3, he was going through a phase of being a jerk, and apparently even his brothers/bandmates had gotten fed up of him, they had cancelled their summer tour. I hoped that he would sort himself out as their music is good.

I looked at the time, time to get mom up and ready for the day. "Hey mom," I said. "Let's get you some breakfast, I filled the special bag and attached the feeding tube. "You're still here are you," she slurred, "Why haven't you gone to that stupid camp,"  
"Because you need to be looked after," I said.  
"Oh so now I'm a burden to you," she slurred. "Why can't you get your dad to help,"  
"Because he's too busy with his blond whore," I said. "And anyway he left,"  
"Yeah because of you," said my mom.

"Okay well I'll leave you to it okay," I said, after changing the waste bags. I washed my hands and then went downstairs to do the laundry and ironing. It was just coming up to midday when the doorbell rang. I frowned we didn't normally get visitors. I answered and in the doorway stood my dad and a man I'd seen before but never actually met.

"Mitchie sweetie," said my dad. "Let us in,"  
"Fine," I said. "Can I get you a drink," I gestured to the man, who was the owner of Camp Rock.  
"I'm fine poppet," he said in an English accent. "Okay let's cut to the chase, I got your application and I could see how much you wanted to come, I knew your dad here way back in the day, so I got into contact and after stern words from me he realised he'd made a mistake,"  
"You got that right," I glared at my dad.  
"Anyway, he has paid for you to come to Camp Rock, and has decided to step up and help out with your mom," said the man.

"What's the catch," I said.  
"There isn't one," he said. "Now then I recommend that you pack some things we need to get going, you'll be there a day early,"  
"Oh my gosh, thank you so much sir," I said.  
"You don't need to call me sir, the name's Brown," he said.

I ran upstairs, and put some clothes in a sports bag, I really didn't have much. I grabbed my guitar and put some toiletries into a smaller bag and then I was ready. "Is that all you have," said my dad.  
"Well I've never really had time to get things myself," I said. "I haven't even been to school for two years,"  
"I'm sorry Mitchie, I really am," he said.  
"That may be so, but you are going to have to work really hard to earn my trust and only then will I consider forgiving you," I said. I gave him a list of mom's medication, it also said when they had to be taken and how.

I sighed as I followed Brown out of the house. "She'll be fine Mitchie," he said. "Now then hop in, we have a long journey ahead of us," I got into the car, and it was silent for about an hour or so. "So why did you set up Camp Rock," I said.  
"Good question," he said. "I had tried to become a rock star myself, but it didn't work out as well as I'd hoped, so I decided to teach people how to do it," he said.  
"I heard Connect 3 formed there, that must be cool," I said.  
"Well they got it from me, I'm their uncle," he said.  
"Really," I said.

"Yes," he said. "But they're going through a rough time at the moment,"  
"I heard Shane is being a jerk, but I don't believe he wants to be like that," I said. "I mean he never seemed like that in the beginning,"  
"He doesn't want to be like that, but their parents are going through a divorce, and their mom's taking it hard," he said. "But I won't tell you anymore than that,"  
"I wouldn't expect you too," I said. "I know what it's like to go through something like that,"  
"I know," he said. "They're coming this summer actually, I hope they'll feel better soon,"

"It does get better," I said. "But the pain never goes away,"  
"So what is wrong with your mom," he said.  
"She has Motor Neurone Disease," I said. "She has her good days and bad days, she hates me,"  
"She doesn't hate you," he said.  
"She does, she tells me all the time," I said.  
"Maybe she doesn't want you seeing her like that," he said.  
"No, they've never told me they love me ever," I said.  
"Well that's such a shame," he said. "But enough of that now, we're here," 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

WE arrived to the most beautiful place I'd seen. There was a lake, tranquil and still, cabins all unique dotted around, a woodland area waiting to be explored. "It's beautiful," I said.  
"It is," he said. "Now then you are in this cabin here," It was semi detached, there was one set of stairs that led to two sets of doors. "It was the only one I could fit you into,"  
"It's wonderful, but who's staying next door," I said.  
"My nephews," he said. "I wouldn't normally allow it, but this is their cabin, and it's out of the way of everywhere else,"  
"I'm sure we'll be fine," I said. I noticed that the bathroom was shared. "I'm going to freshen up, when do they arrive,"

"In about an hour," he said. I nodded,  
"Thank you again," I said. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this," He left me to it, I put my clothes into the wardrobe and then took a quick shower. I was putting my make-up on when the other door opened. I yelped, and began to blush, Connect 3 stood in the doorway. "Who the hell are you," Shane said glaring at me.  
"I'm in the next cabin," I said. "And if this is going to work, you're not going to act like a jerk with me,"  
"Who do you think you are," he said, his brother's looked stunned at how I'd spoken to him.  
"I'm Mitchie Torres," I said. "Pleased to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you," said Nate.  
"Do you like birds," said Jason. I looked at him a little bemused,  
"I guess so, they are amazing," I said. He walked over to me and pulled me into a bear hug.  
"You're awesome," he said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"So, what do we do now," said Jason.

"Well I'm going to dry my hair," I said. "But I wasn't going to be doing much after that,"  
"Can we hang out with you," said Jason.  
"Sure, I guess, come on in," I said. I opened the door leading into my cabin and sighed, I had made a bit of a mess.  
"Where's Shane," I said.  
"He's being a big baby," said Nate loudly, causing his brother to come storming into the cabin,  
"I am not," he said stomping his feet.

"Did you just stomp your foot," I said, I couldn't help but giggle. Nate and Jason joined in and then finally Shane joined in too. We stopped soon after,  
"I guess I'm not used to people talking back to me," he said.  
"Well I won't make a habit out of it, if you stop being a jerk," I said.  
"I can't promise I won't get angry at times, but you've got a deal," he said reaching out his hand for me to shake, I did and it seemed my hand fit his. We both took a while to let go, I blushed when we did.

"So how come you're here early," said Jason, he seemed very observant.  
"Brown knows my dad, and I needed a break from home life, so he persuaded my dad to pay for me to come here," I said.  
"What's up with your home life," Shane said.  
"I don't really want to get into it," I said. "But give me time and I'll be happy to tell you,"  
"That's reasonable," said Nate. "We're going through a rough time too,"  
"Maybe we can help each other," I said.  
"I don't think you'll be able to help us," Jason said almost sadly and my heart broke for them, something much worse than their parents divorcing was going on, and I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Okay enough with the depressing stuff," I said. "Can you show me around, I've never been here before,"  
"Sure," said Shane. "Grab your guitar and we can play them later,"  
"That sounds good," I said. "Away from prying eyes,"  
"That's why we're going to play tonight, you have no idea how people get around us," he said.  
"Is it something like, oh my god Connect 3 are so hot, I just want to kiss them and hug them," I said in a really girly voice, making them laugh.

"That's just the pre-teens," said Nate. "People our own age, actually think they can just come up to us and kiss us,"  
"That's just stupid," I said. We walked around the camp, they pointed out various places, i.e. teaching cabins, Brown's office, and the Final Jam Theatre. We finally made our way onto the docks by the lake, "It's so nice out here," I said, the breeze making my hair blow.  
"Yeah it is," said Shane. "It's like a second home,"  
"So shall we play," said Jason.

"I guess so," I said, suddenly nervous. In the few hours we'd spent together it was hard to forget that they were world famous, they were just so normal.  
"Don't be nervous," said Shane. "I'm sure you don't suck," Nate slapped the back of his head, causing Shane to shove him, the two of them wrestled and then there was a huge splash. They had fallen into the lake, I burst out laughing along with Jason. "I'm guessing this happens a lot," I said.  
"All the time, although I usually get involved too," he said. Nate and Shane got out of the lake with angry glares at each other.

"You are so lucky I brought towels with me," I said. "Here," I dug into my bag and threw them some towels, Nate grabbed the blue one the remaining one was a bright pink one. Shane reluctantly wrapped it around himself. "Looking good," I said, his brothers snickered quietly. "So where were we," I took my guitar out of the case. Theirs all looked immaculate next to mine. "So what shall we play," I said.  
"Something fun," said Jason.

They began playing the chords to something I'd not heard before. It sounded much different to what they usually sounded like, "Sounding good guys," said Brown walking with a woman about his age, I cleared my throat, "And lady,"  
"So how are you guys doin," said the lady.  
"We're okay Dee, how are you," said Nate, their eyes told a different story, but I don't think anyone else noticed.  
"I'm good, and it seems you've made a friend," she said.

"Yeah we have," said Shane. "This is Mitchie,"  
"Hello Mitchie, nice to meet you," Dee said.  
"You too," I said.  
"Okay so we were just coming to see how you all were, remember curfew is in ten minutes," he said walking away with Dee.  
"What we have a curfew," I said. They nodded.  
"Come on let's head back," said Shane, he held out a hand to help me up, and again I blushed.

"So I'll see you guys in the morning," I said as we got to the doors.  
"Me and Nate maybe, but Shane no," Jason said. "He doesn't like mornings,"  
"But he's teaching tomorrow so he knows he has to get up early," said Nate.  
"Stop putting words into my mouth," Shane said.  
"Okay good night guys," I said.  
"Goodnight Mitchie," they said at once.

I walked into my cabin and began to get ready for bed, I had planned to go straight to sleep but the guys were talking rather loudly next door and it seemed they were arguing. I heard the words drugs, alcohol and their mom. I was worried because their shouting got louder. I sighed, I got out of bed and walked through the bathroom and knocked on their door. "Guys," I said, "What's going on," the door opened but it wasn't to let me in, Jason stormed past me and into my cabin.

"Did we wake you," said Nate.  
"No," I said. "I'd only just gotten into bed, are you okay,"  
"No," he said sadly. "But we will be, can you get him to come back in here,"  
"I'll try," I said, I noticed Shane had covered himself up in his blankets, I gave Nate a small smile and he returned it. I walked back into my room and froze at the sight, Jason was sitting in the corner, tears streaming from his eyes... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I closed the door softly and walked over to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he finally noticed my presence. "Oh my god," he said. "I'm so sorry Mitchie, I'll go,"  
"You don't have to," I said. "What's wrong,"  
"Everything," he said, wiping furiously at his face, he didn't want to cry now that I was here. "Our parents hate each other,"  
"Are they divorcing," I said. He nodded once,  
"That's not the half of it," he said. "Mom's taken it really bad, she began drinking with her friends, which I didn't think anything of at first, I thought she needs people her own age,"

"But then she began drinking at home too, and it's taken over her, her friends we thought were trying to help, but then they got her hooked on cocaine too," he said, more tears made their way down his face, and again he tried to hide them. "I hate my dad for what he's done to us, I hate her friends, but I can't say things like that in front of my brothers because they get upset, I have to be strong,"  
"You don't have to be anything," I said. "Your brothers are just hurt at what's happening and I'm sure they feel the same way as you,"  
"It hurts me too," he choked out.

"I know it does," I said, I pulled him into a hug and he finally allowed himself to cry. I'd only known him hours, but it broke my heart. I held onto him for a while and then he let go, "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said scrubbing his face.  
"Don't worry about it," I said. "You can come to me anytime okay," he nodded and hugged me tightly.  
"You okay to go back in there," I said. He nodded and he followed me into their cabin, the lights were out and the only sound I could hear was the even breathing of Nate and Shane sleeping.  
"Thank You Mitchie," Jason whispered.  
"You're very welcome," I said. "Goodnight,"  
"Goodnight," he whispered back.

I closed their door quietly and then made my way to my cabin. I had guessed that Brown had brought them here, to get them away from their troubles and I could only hope that it worked. Because no matter how much they tried to hide it, they were all broken inside.

I woke up the next day, smiling in spite of what had gone on last night, today was the first official day of camp and I was excited. I couldn't get a shower yet since it was currently occupied, so I picked out my clothes, not that there was much to choose from, I settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt complete with a black waistcoat and my black converse. The shower turned off, and the door knocked, "Come in," I said. Nate opened the door,  
"Hey Mitchie," he said. "Just wanted to say thank you for talking to Jason last night you really didn't have to,"  
"It's fine, I know some of what you're going through, my parents divorced when I was eight," I said.  
"Does it ever get easier," he said.

"It does, but it still hurts," I said. "No one wants something like that to happen to their parents,"  
"Well thanks again, oh and if you wanted a shower now would be a good time to have one, before sleeping beauty arises, he takes ages," he said smiling.  
"I do need a shower," I said. "And Nate, like I said to Jason, you can come and talk to me, whenever you feel like it,"  
"I may just take you up on that," he said. "Okay I'll leave you to it,"

I walked into the bathroom, and hung up my towel on the rail, and then got into the shower the water cool and refreshing, I always had a cold shower in the morning it woke me up. I got out and wrapped a towel around my hair, I was just reaching for my big towel when the door opened and both of us screamed. "Oh my god," said Shane. "I'm sorry I heard the shower turn off and thought you'd gone out,"  
"It's fine," I said, I don't think I'd ever wrapped myself up so quickly in my life. "But did you really need to scream, I don't look that bad surely,"

"No you don't," he muttered. "Well I was shocked," he said in a louder voice.  
"I know," I said. "So I am going to get dressed and I'll leave you to it,"  
"Thanks," he said. I dried my hair and decided to leave it wavy today, and after putting on my makeup I got dressed and for once I was satisfied with my appearance. I walked out of the cabin and saw Shane waiting on the steps. "You okay popstar," I said.  
"I am a rockstar thank you very much," he said. "And I'm fine,"  
"Really," I said. "You don't seem like you are," he opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him, "But I know you don't want to talk about it just yet, so if you could show me where I'm supposed to be,"

"Okay come on," he said. "I was waiting for you anyway," We walked towards the teaching cabins, I went in one way he went in the other way. I accidently bumped into someone a blond girl, who turned around and looked at me like dirt. "Watch where you're going freak," she said. I felt an arm pull me away and was met with a dark blond haired girl.  
"Ignore her, she's a total bitch," she said. "Caitlyn Gellar and you are,"  
"Mitchie Torres," I said.  
"Nice to meet you," she said. "Have you heard Connect 3 are here,"  
"Really," I said.

"Yeah they're trying to sort out the jerk that is Shane Gray," she said.  
"Is he really that bad," I said.  
"He has hissy fits if things don't go his way, he's been like it for ages now," she said.  
"Well hopefully time here will help," I said.  
"I hope so, their music is awesome," she said.  
"That I can agree to," I said.

"Hello Camp Rockers," said a voice, I looked and saw Brown on the stage greeting us. "Lessons start in just over an hour, so you only have until then to choose a cabin if you don't have one already. And I have a surprise for you, to me they're my nephews, but to you guys they are known as Connect 3," as he said that they came onto the stage, and the girls in the room went wild, I had to put my hand on my ears, and Caitlyn did the same. "I know, it's pretty cool, but please treat don't treat them any different than you treat each other," Brown said over the noise. "You are dismissed, go and find your cabins,"

"Do you have a cabin Caitlyn," I said.  
"I did, but Tess and her lemmings moved in and I really don't want to be with her, so I moved in with Lola, and Ella," she said.  
"Tess being the blond bitch correct," I said, Caitlyn looked suddenly nervous, and pointed behind me.  
"I'll forgive you since you're new but say that again and I will make your life here hell," Tess said, she probably would have scared me, but her voice made her sound like she was five years old.  
"I really don't care," I said.  
"Oh and be careful who you hang around with who knows what you might get," she said, Caitlyn went to lunge forward, but I grabbed her. Tess smirked and walked off, her lemmings giggled and followed.

"Leave it," I said. "She's not worth it," I put on a very bad London accent, causing her to laugh loudly.  
"That was the worst London accent I've heard," she said.  
"I'm glad I amuse you," I said. "What's your first class,"  
"Songwriting with Nate, Oh my god," she said.  
"Someone has a crush," I said.  
"No I don't," she said, but her blush gave her away.  
"Don't worry about it," I said. "They are normal people,"

"I guess," she said. "What have you got,"  
"Same as you," I said. "Followed by singing with Brown, and then hip hop with Shane, now that I want to see,"  
"You like Shane," she said.  
"Well he's okay I guess," I said. "Come on we need to get going," 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We made our way to the classroom, we were the first one's there, well apart from Nate and for some reason Shane and Jason too.  
"Hey," I said. They jumped and looked at us.  
"Hey," said Nate, but he was staring at Caitlyn.

We interrupted by screams, girls of all ages came in, and it was clear half of them weren't meant to be here. The guys were trying to get away from them but the girls wouldn't budge. "For the love of god," I shouted. "They aren't royalty, anyone who isn't meant to be in here better go before Brown gets here,"  
They all moved after that and the guys sighed in relief. "Thank you," said Nate.  
"You're welcome," I said.  
"Okay, so I'm Nate, but I'm sure you all know that," he said. "So I don't know all you're names so why don't we go round the class and introduce ourselves,"

Tess was the first one, "I'm Tess, and I think you guys are amazing," she said in a really annoying voice.  
"I have to agree there," said Shane. He got slapped by Jason.  
"I'm Caitlyn and I want to produce music," Caitlyn said.  
"Then why are you in here," said Tess.  
"I was assigned this class," she said.  
"I'm Mitchie and I love music," I said.  
"That's good to hear," said Nate.

"So how do you begin the process of writing a song," he said to us.  
"Your write words on a piece of paper," said one of Tess' lemmings. "I'm sorry I thought you meant how do you write,"  
"Okay anyone else," said Nate.  
"Base it on an experience," I said.  
"That's a good way of writing," said Nate. "It's how we wrote when we started out,"  
"How come you don't write like it now," said Tess.

"Our label likes us the way we are, but we're trying to persuade them otherwise," said Nate. "But so far," he looked at Shane, "It's not working," The day was really good, I was finally able to be a teenager, and it felt good. Hip hop was actually really good, Shane was a great teacher. It was in the dinner hall a few days later, when things got a little hectic. 

"So new girl what do your parents do," Tess had sat at the table, it was just Caitlyn and me. Shane, Nate and Jason hadn't arrived yet.  
"Well, I don't know what my dad does," I said.  
"What about your mom," she said.  
"She used to be a caterer," I said.  
"So no offence but how have you been able to afford to come here," she said.  
"Enough Tess," said Caitlyn.

"My dad paid for me," I said.  
"Oh so you're a daddy's girl," said Tess. "You don't look like the type,"  
"Tess just get lost," said Caitlyn.  
"Yes I will, I don't hang around with people like you," she said stalking off.  
"How did you just sit there and let her talk to you like that," said Caitlyn.  
"I've had people treating me like that all my life," I said sadly, "It's nothing new,"  
"You say your mom used to be a caterer," she said.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "I'm sorry, that was rude,"  
"It's fine don't worry about it," she said, I was about to say something to change the subject when my phone buzzed in my pocket.  
"Excuse me, I'll be right back," I said. I walked out of the hall.

I answered my phone, "Hello," I said.  
"Mitchie," said my dad's voice. "Your mom is refusing to take her medication,"  
"She does that a lot, put it in with her food bag," I said.  
"Her what," he said.  
"She has a food bag, how have you been feeding her," I said.  
"With a spoon, but that was a struggle," he said.  
"She can't eat by herself," I said. "I knew, I shouldn't have left you with her,"

"Look if you really can't cope then I'll have to come home," I said.  
"What about if I bring her to you," he said.  
"It's a music camp not a care home I came here to get away for a while," I said.  
"You told me to call you if I needed anything, I know you're trying to be a teenager but this is your mom," he said.  
"Don't you dare start making me feel guilty," I said loudly. "This is your fault,"  
"It's no one's fault that your mom is sick," he said. "Look I am really struggling here, I'm sorry Mitchie, but this is really hard," he said.

"Yes well now you know what I've been doing for eight years," I said. "You know whilst you've been with your blond whore,"  
"Don't use that language with me," he said.  
"You've had her for two days," I said. "I've had her for eight years,"  
"You could have applied for help," he said.  
"I did, but no one cares," I said. "Look, just try a few more days and then call me okay,"  
"Mitchie," he said. "I have to leave in a few days,"  
"Oh Fuck You," I yelled into the phone. I hung up and growled in frustration.

"Oh dear is Mitchie not getting her way with her daddy," said Tess giggling. "He's probably fed up of you,"  
"Tess, leave me alone, I am really not in the mood," I said.  
"He probably paid for you to come here so he could get rid of you," she said. "I mean I know I would," I walked over to her and slapped her across the cheek.  
"I said shut up," I said loudly.  
"Torres, Brown's office now," said a lady. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She led me to Brown's office, the crowd that I didn't know had gathered moved away. "This girl has just slapped Tess Tyler across the face," said the lady.  
"About time," mumbled Shane.  
"I'm sure there's an explanation," said Brown.  
"I thought violence was not permitted," said the lady.  
"Let me sort this out," said Brown. She left glaring at me,  
"I didn't mean to do it, she just really annoyed me," I said.

"Yes but you didn't need to hit her," said Brown.  
"I was already angry about something else, she just came and said things that made it worse," I said.  
"What were you angry about," said Brown.  
"My dad called," I said. "He's proved to me what an asshole he is. He can't cope," I was embarrassed that tears were in my eyes at this point. I felt someone put an arm around me, I was surprised to see it was Shane.  
"Well normally I wouldn't accept violence, but I can see why you did it," said Brown. "But don't let it happen again, and guys look after her,"

"Come on Mitchie," said Shane. "Let's go back to the cabin," he led us outside, and I saw Caitlyn.  
"Well done," she said hugging me. "I've wanted to slap her for ages, but why did you swear at your phone,"  
"Come back to my cabin and I'll tell you," I said. The five of us walked back to our cabin and went into mine.  
"Oh so that's why you haven't freaked out about the guys," said Caitlyn. "You're next door to them,"  
"It wasn't because of that," I said.

"So why is your dad an asshole," said Nate. I sat down on the bed heavily. Shane sat next to me, he hadn't let me go.  
"He left when I was eight," I said. "Which you know, is fine I can cope with that, but after he left my mom got sick,"  
"What's wrong with her," said Caitlyn.  
"She has Motor Neurone Disease," I said. "I'm her carer, I haven't been to school for two years, and I know it's not anybody's fault that mom's sick, but I've had no help, and only two days ago has my dad got in touch," I wiped furiously at my face.

"Let it out Mitchie," said Jason. "We don't mind,"  
"I've had to watch as my mom's become bed ridden, I dress, bathe and feed her, and if she's okay enough to sit up herself, I put her into a wheelchair and take her out," I said. "But even then, I have a struggle, people stare, they throw things at me,"  
"That's disgusting," said Nate.  
"Anyway Brown arranged for me to come here, and I've really enjoyed it so far," I said. "But then my dad called me earlier, he's not feeding her properly, she hasn't had any medication and then he tried to make me feel guilty for coming here, and that hurts, cuz I shouldn't have to feel guilty it should be him,"  
"Don't let him get to you," said Shane. "You definitely shouldn't feel guilty,"  
"I can't help it though, that's my mom, I shouldn't care that she's like the way she is, but it hurts, I wish so much that she was normal, that I don't have to look after her, I mean shouldn't it be the other way around," I said my voice cracked.

"Mitchie you're allowed to be upset," said Shane. "It's okay," I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. I felt Shane's arms go around me and that set me off. "Let it out," he whispered. "You'll be okay," I stayed in his arms for a while and it was a while later that I woke up.

"I'm sorry about that," I said.  
"Don't worry about it," said Nate. "Like you said to us, you're welcome to talk to us too,"  
"Thank you guys," I said.  
"So, I guess I should go back to my cabin, it's coming up to curfew. I'll see you guys in the morning," said Caitlyn. She hugged me tightly and the guys, lingering on Nate. I cleared my throat, they both blushed and then Caitlyn left.  
"OH my god you could cut the tension with a knife," I said.

"Shut up Mitchie," he said, "And I could say the same for you," I blushed. We heard a knock on the door, I walked over and let Brown in.  
"Hey guys, I was just coming to check you were okay," he said.  
"I'm better," I said.  
"I called your dad," he said. "And I called some carers, they will look after your mom when he leaves,"  
"You didn't have to do that," I said.  
"Mitchie, I don't want you to leave because he's making you feel guilty," he said. "You have an amazing talent and it's about time you get the chance to show it, now then guys, it's curfew now, go into the correct cabins please,"

"Night everyone," he said. We said our goodnights and then the guys went into their cabin. I smiled as I got into bed that night, because in spite of everything that had happened tonight, I had friends who cared about me and it filled me with feelings I hadn't felt in such a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up suddenly about four hours later, I groaned it was only two in the morning. I heard my door open, "Mitchie are you awake," said a voice.  
"I am now," I said. "What's up Jason,"  
"It's Nate," he said. "He woke up just after having some kind of nightmare and just walked out of the cabin, I have no idea where he's gone,"  
"Oh my god," I said. "Do you want me to go and fine him," He nodded,  
"I'm so sorry Mitchie," he said.

"Don't be," I said. "I'm your friend right, and this is what friends do,"  
"Thanks," he said, he gave me a tight hug.  
"Okay I'll go and find him and bring him back okay," I said. He nodded, and went back into his cabin. I put on a jacket and some longer bottoms, and then walked out of the door. It was surprisingly cold, I walked around for a while as quiet as possible, wondering where Nate would go. I decided to check out the lake, and saw him, sitting there quietly staring at the moon.

I walked onto the dock, but a creaky piece of wood, made my presence known. "What are you doing out here," he said.  
"I could ask you the same," I said.  
"I needed to clear my head," he said shakily. "But I'm fine now," he would have had me convinced, but I saw his hands rubbing at his face. I sat down next to him not saying anything.  
"Why is life so messed up," he said finally.  
"I don't have an answer for that," I said.  
"Is it really bad to hate my parents," he said.

"I hate my dad," I said. "He's a dick, my mom, even though she says vile things I still love her,"  
"I don't hate my mom," he said. "I just hate what she's become,"  
"I know," I said. "And that's okay, you're only human,"  
"It kills me to see what's happened to us," he said. "Jason is not nearly like he was before, he used to be really immature, but it was funny, but now he's like an adult he doesn't say much,"  
"That's his way of dealing with it," I said. "He's the oldest, he doesn't want you seeing him hurt,"  
"I know," he said. "But I guess, Shane's the worst,"  
"How so," I said.

"He hasn't said anything about what's happened," Nate said. "That argument you heard the other night, that was between me and Jase, Shane just covered himself up and didn't say anything,"  
"He'll open up soon," I said.  
"It's been twelve months," he said. I didn't know what to say to that. "You said it gets better, how long does that take,"  
"It does get better, but I also said the hurt will stay with you for a long time," I said. I saw something in his eyes then, tears.

"I know, it hurts," I said. "But don't keep it locked in, let it out," I held out my arms and he fell into them, I held him tight as he fell apart. We stayed like that for a while,  
"You're a great listener Mitchie," he said. "Oh and don't think I haven't noticed how you blush when Shane looks at you,"  
"I do like him," I said. "But I'm scared,"  
"He likes you too," he said. "He's scared too,"  
"And you like Caitlyn," I said.  
"Yeah I do," he said.

"Come on," I said. "If your uncle finds us out here, he'll be forced to be un cool as he puts it," We walked back to the cabins, and I gave him a hug goodnight.  
"I'll see you in the morning," he said. "Thank you,"  
"Anytime, although I would prefer it not this early in the morning, I'm kidding, get some sleep, it will help," I said.

I sighed as I got into bed, I kept my clothes on as it was still chilly. I couldn't believe Shane hadn't said anything though. I knew though that I would have to let him come to me, Brown must have brought him here in the hopes he would open up, but I didn't see that happening any time soon. I didn't dwell on it for too long, though, I let the gentle breeze, send me to sleep, I didn't wake up until the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sorry this update has taken so long, just couldn't figure out how to write my ideas, as a way of making it up I've posted 4 chapters including this one**

**I hope you enjoy it,  
Love Hannah xxx**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Days past and it was now the weekend which meant that we didn't have lessons as such, and also that parents could come and visit us. I sighed as I sat just outside of the crowd, there were hugs kisses, things I had never experienced, at least not until recently. I was really enjoying spending time with the guys, they were so nice, and I never ever felt like I was in the presence of famous people, maybe because I had seen them in ways no one else had. I realised that, although he hadn't ever mentioned anything about their situation himself, Shane became the jerky popstar as a way to let out his feelings.

He wasn't jerky at all, he was sweet and thoughtful, and I was increasingly becoming attracted to him. U never said anything though, but I hoped that maybe he felt the same way. "Hey," said a voice bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw the guys.  
"Hey," I said.  
"You want to get out of here," they said.  
"Where," I said. "I didn't think we were allowed of camp grounds,"  
"Technically we aren't, but we're not going off the grounds, we want to show you something," said Jason.  
"Yeah let's get out of here," I said.

We walked around the other side of the cabins, we went to our cabin to get our guitars and then walked into the woods. "So where are we going," I said. "You aren't going to leave me out here are you,"  
"Mitchie," said Shane. "Have a little faith in us,"  
"Okay whatever popstar," I said.  
"We are Rockstars," he said.  
"You're music is in the pop category," I said.  
"You're a fan," said Nate.  
"I'm a fan of a lot of people," I said. "But yes you're one of the many bands I like to listen too,"  
"Who do you listen to," said Jason.

"The Beatles, Green Day, Muse, Death Cab, Paramore," I said. "And a bit of pop too, like Britney, Christina etc, I listen to a lot of music,"  
"That is a lot of music," said Jason.  
"I always have the radio on in the house when I'm doing the laundry and stuff," I said.  
"Is it hard," said Shane.  
"Yes," I said. "Especially when she's having bad days,"  
"What is Motor Neurone Disease," said Jason, "I've heard of it, but I don't know what it is,"  
"A Neurone is another name for a nerve cell, there are two types sensory and motor, sensory pick up things i.e. too hot to cold, and motor react so if you were to touch something hot you'd move your hand away, so basically the motor neurones in my mom's body don't work, so she is effectively trapped in her body. Have you seen Steven Hawking," I asked. They nodded, "Well my mom is like a female version of him, well she's not as clever as him, but you get what I mean,"

"So you have to do everything for her," said Nate.  
"Yes," I said. "Feed, Bathe, give medication, physiotherapy, I run the house, but she's one of the lucky ones normally people don't live very long, but she's lived for 8 years so far,"  
"So she won't get better," said Jason.  
"No, eventually she'll die," I said. "Anyway, it's depressing, you really don't want to hear about my life,"  
"It's just nice talking to someone who understands some of the stuff we're going through, I mean hopefully our mom can get better, but it's like she's in another world at the moment," said Nate.  
"Anyway we're here," said Jason.

I followed their gazes and saw a tree house, but it wasn't like the ones that looked old and dangerous, this one had obviously been looked after. "You want to go up," said Shane, I nodded, "I'll go behind you, in case you fall,"  
"Thanks," I said. "But you don't have to,"  
"Well Nate and Jase have already gone up," he said.  
"And we'll leave you down there if you don't hurry up," said Nate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I climbed slowly up the ladder, and found a spot near a window to sit with my guitar. "We should have brought blankets and stuff I could stay here all night," I said.  
"One step ahead of you," said Brown's voice. We all froze, "Don't worry I know you didn't want to be surrounded by parents and I knew you three would be here, and I had a feeling Mitchie would be here too,"  
"She's our little sister," said Jason.  
"Really," I said. "Is that how you think of me,"  
"Yes," said Nate.  
"Thank You guys," I said,  
"Group hug," said Jason, and I was surrounded by them.

"Okay so here are some sleeping bags and some food, I know you'll get hungry," he said. "I won't allow anyone in the woods for the rest of the day, so there won't be any fans trying to find you, I hope, so in advance I'll wish you all a good night,"  
"Night Uncle Brown,"  
"You can call me Uncle too Mitchie," said Brown. "If you're their little sister that makes you my niece,"  
"Goodnight Uncle Brown," I said.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while listening to the breeze in the trees. "So," said Jason's voice.  
"So," I said. "What are we going to do,"  
"I don't know," said Nate. "What do you want to do," Shane started laughing, so we all turned to him.  
"What," I said.  
"Jungle Book moment," he said, and we all joined in.  
"I love that film," I said. "And Snow White, Aladdin, Bambi, Lion King, and I love Finding Nemo and Monsters Inc,"  
"I like Toy Story," said Shane. "I used to think that my toys would come alive,"  
"You still do," said Jason.  
"No that was Nate with the monsters in the cupboard," said Shane.  
"Oh yeah well how about Jason with his fear of the Little Mermaid," said Nate he and Shane were laughing.

I was laughing uncontrollably throughout the entire conversation. "The Little Mermaid," I choked out,  
"Only when Ursula became huge not the actual film," he said.  
"Oh I was scared of that too," I said.  
"Really," he said. "Guys shut up it really isn't that funny,"  
"Except it really is," said Nate. We all began laughing as laughing is infectious, I was clutching my stomach.  
"You guys are the most awesome brothers ever," I said.  
"I guess we are," said Shane.  
"Don't be cocky," I said. "You know what I mean,"

There was another comfortable silence, I grabbed my guitar and began gently strumming random chords, "Are you actually going to play anything," said Shane.  
"Sure," I said. "You can sing along if you know the words,"

I began strumming the chords to a personal favourite, although I'd never had anyone to call friends,

_What would you do if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Get high with a little help from his friends  
Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

What do I do when my love is away?  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)  
I get by with a little help from my friends  
Yeah I get high with a little help from my friends  
oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

(Do you need anybody?)  
I need somebody to love  
(Could it be anybody?)  
I want somebody to love

(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
(What do you see when you turn out the light?)  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm I get high with a little help from my friends  
Oh I'm going to try with a little help from my friends

(Do you need anybody?)  
I need someone to love  
(Could it be anybody?)  
Ooooooohhhhhhhh

By with a little help from my friends. Try with a little help from my friends  
Try with a little help from my friends  
Try with a little help from my friends

I get by with a little help from my friends. With a little help from my friends,

By the time I'd got to the second verse they joined in and when I'd finished we all shared another group hug, "You were really good," said Shane.  
"Really," I said. "I've never played for an audience before,"  
"You wouldn't have known," said Nate.  
"Well it's because I'm performing for friends, I think if it was a big audience I'd feel differently,"  
"Once you start singing the nerves go away," said Shane. "You sort of switch off,"  
"Thank you," I said smiling, I felt so warm and fuzzy, I know it sounds really cheesy, but I did, I loved Shane, Nate and Jason, I wouldn't be without them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about stuff, except of course our troubles as we'd agreed to keep a light atmosphere. Jason got up and opened the hatch, "Where are you going," said Nate.  
"The Bathroom," he said and he continued down the ladder.  
"Yeah about that," I said. "Where do we go," Nate and Shane's cheeks turned a little pink,  
"Well we'd go in the bushes but I guess that'll be awkward for you," said Shane.  
"Just a little," I said. "But I guess for one night it'll have to do, I'm not walking back to camp in the night,"  
"Anyway," said Nate. "Let's see what food Brown's sent us,"

He'd sent us various sandwiches, crisps (chips for American readers), fruit, chocolate, it was a very nice picnic. "I always wanted to have a picnic in the woods," I said.  
"Well now you've had one, or are having one," said Jason.  
"Oh by the way I packed some hand sanitizer in my bag," I said.  
"Thanks," he said. "Ow, it stings,"  
"You've probably got cuts on your hands," I said. "But yeah it does, so I performed for you a little earlier, are you going to return the favour,"  
"What's the magic word," said Shane.  
"Abracadabra," I said, they chuckled, "Okay, please can you play me a song,"  
"Your wish is our command," said Nate. "It might be a little different form our usual stuff though,"  
"I'm sure it will be great," I said.

(Imagine it as a slower version, since they obviously don't have their electric guitars)  
_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah 

"That was amazing," I said. "Are you going to record it,"  
"We'd love to," said Shane. "But our record label don't want us to change,"  
"Well you should show it to them, I would buy it and I'm sure a lot of your fans would too," I said.  
"Thanks," said Nate. "Do you write songs,"  
"I do," I said. "And you may hear some soon, I'm still working on some of them and others are personal," I glanced at my watch and it had just turned eight, I looked out of the window it wasn't dark, but it was heading that way.

"I don't think I want to leave," said Jason.  
"I don't either," I said. "But as much as I agree and I do, we all have to face our problems, we can't run away from them, no matter how much we might want to,"  
"We'll just have to make each day here count," said Shane. "Who knows when we'll see you again,"  
"Where do you guys live," I said.  
"New York," said Jason. "But our mom lives in New Jersey, so we've been there for the past few months  
"I live in New Jersey," I said. "How have we not crossed paths,"  
"We haven't been out much," said Shane. "But at least we're not far from each other,"  
"You can stop at my house if things get tough," I said. "It is only two bedrooms, but you're more than welcome,"

My phone buzzed it was just Caitlyn telling me that Brown had told her where we were, and that she wanted details. "Who was it," said Jason.  
"Just Caitlyn," I said. "Brown told her we were here, she said goodnight," I saw Nate's blush, "Nate I know you like her, so when you next see her just tell her,"  
"But what if I make a fool of myself," he said.  
"You won't," I said. "I think she likes you too,"  
"Like I said, I could say the same about some other people I know," he said.  
"I'll tell him, if you tell Caitlyn," I said.  
"Deal," he said and we shook hands.

We spent the rest of the evening playing out guitars, singing songs laughing it was so much fun. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, but as I'm sure you've realised by now, nothing good lasts for long, as the next day there was a visitor... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up and felt someone's arms around me, I looked around and Nate and Jason were still asleep, so I realised it was Shane. I smiled, and was about to fall back to sleep when there was a knock on the hatch, it woke everyone up. "What time is it," mumbled Shane, he still had his around me.  
"I don't know," I said, "But there's someone at the door,"  
"Hurry up guys," said Brown's voice, "He's here," I saw the guys freeze their faces filled with horror.  
"What's going on," I said.  
"Our dad's here," said Jason, he was the only who could speak it seemed. "Open the hatch,"

Brown entered, "He's in my office, he's demanding to speak to you," he said. "I told him that wasn't going to happen any time soon, but you know what he's like,"  
"Did he say what he wanted," said Jason, he had taken the role of adult since Shane and Nate were still frozen to the spot. I grabbed each of their hands Nate relaxed, but Shane was still tense.  
"No," said Brown. "Look, I'll stay outside,"  
"I will too," I said.  
"Mitchie you don't have to do that," said Nate quietly.  
"I'm your little sister remember," I said. "It's my job to support you,"  
"Let's get this over with," said Shane. "I'll listen to what he says as soon as he's done I'll leave,"

We walked in silence back to camp, no one said anything, I glanced at my watch it was just about to turn seven, at least no one else would be up yet, well not many. Myself and Brown sat in the hallway outside Brown's office, and waited. It wasn't long before we heard raised voices. From what I could hear, their parents' divorce had been finalised and their dad was keeping the house which they currently lived in, so that he could live with his new girlfriend. Shane came out and ran from the hallway and outside, Nate and Jason followed some minutes later.

They were both clearly upset, but were refusing to show it since their dad was still in the office and Brown was here. "What's going on," I said softly.  
"To put it bluntly we have nowhere to live," said Jason.  
"What," said Brown sharply.  
"He's keeping the house in New York," said Nate quietly, "And mom's house has been repossessed,"  
"You could stay with me," I said. "There is a spare bedroom, you'd have to share but you're more than welcome to it,"  
"We can't ask you to do that," said Jason.  
"Just think about it," I said. "I mean we have another week or so here,"

"Where did Shane go," said Nate.  
"He ran outside," I said. "I didn't see where he went,"  
"He went in the direction of the woods," said Brown.  
"We'll find him," I said. "Hopefully he hasn't gone too far," I got up and Nate and Jason followed and we went to the woods. "What's happened to your mom,"  
"She's checked herself into a rehab clinic, but she's done it so often so who knows whether it will work," said Nate.  
"You just have to have faith," I said. "Why don't we split, I'll go this way you go that way, you have my number right," They nodded and we walked in separate directions.

I had a feeling I knew where Shane was, so I went with my instincts and went towards the tree house, at least I hoped I was going the right way. I sighed with relief when I saw the ladder and began to carefully climb up. The hatch was locked so obviously he was in there, "Shane open up," I said. "It's just me,"  
"Go Away Mitchie, I'm fine," he said.  
"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "I'll stand here all day if I have too," I waited there for a while and then the hatch opened and I climbed in. He was sat in the corner not really looking at anything, it was quiet at first neither of us spoke.

"You know I thought all of this was a dream," he said, so quietly that I didn't think I'd heard him. "It was last January when we arrived home from a tour to find our dad on the couch with someone that wasn't our mom, the jerk didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed," I moved closer to him until I was sat next to him, he didn't appear to notice. "Mom had known for a few months, but she'd never actually confronted him about it, they decided to see a counsellor to see if they could resolve anything, but it didn't work," tears filled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"The first time we noticed anything was wrong with our mom was when she came home drunk one night, we'd never seen her in such a state before, I hoped it would be a one off, but it wasn't it happened at least once a week, then twice, and so on until I forgot what it was like to see her sober, we came home one day to find her out of her head on some kind of drug, we checked her into a clinic, but it didn't work, she checked herself out, and within a week it was back to square one," he sighed deeply I held onto his hand and he gripped it hard. "He told us that they've finalised the divorce, and he's moving his girlfriend into our house in New York,"

"Mom's house has been repossessed, and she's in a clinic, but no one's thought about us," he said, a tear slowly fell, and he furiously wiped at it.  
"It's okay," I said softly. "You can cry,"  
"No," he said, but his resolve was already breaking. "I'm fine, it's been well over a year Mitchie,"  
"You are not fine," I said. "You are the opposite of fine, Shane, you need to let go, you can't hold this inside of you, it's not healthy,"  
"I can't Mitchie," he said. "It will make things real,"  
"This is real Shane," I said, softly. "You can't run away from it, however much you want to,"  
"I'm scared," he said.

Without giving him time to protest I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, and really that was all it took for him to break. I wanted to cry with him, but I didn't want him to be comforting me, I heard the hatch open and Nate and Jason climbed in too, they both had tears in their eyes, I held a hand out to them and they joined us, and for a while we just held each other close and cried.


End file.
